


Wave

by garyc0re



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Autism, Drabble, Education, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garyc0re/pseuds/garyc0re
Summary: Gary waves when he talks.
Relationships: Jimmy Hopkins/Gary Smith
Kudos: 29





	Wave

**Author's Note:**

> hi neurodivergant fans who wish gary's neurodivergancy had been expanded upon, i'm here to give you free food

Despite (probably) having ADHD, Jimmy didn't understand neurodivergancy. He had never been taught what it actually _was_ ; he just knew that he never sat still, so his teachers had told his mother that he might have it. They didn't ever have the money to get him officially tested, so he had never learned the symptoms. 

Meeting Gary was like a case study into neurodivergancy. Jimmy was aware that autism was a spectrum, but Gary's autism and ADHD overlapping and giving him so _many_ symptoms was something that fascinated Jimmy. He liked seeing what made Gary tic. 

One of the first things Jimmy noticed was that Gary seemed to specialize in hand gestures when he got overemotional. At first he figured it was because Gary talked with his hands, and then Gary seemed to... wave, almost, at him when he got going real good on a rant, and Jimmy literally just didn't know what that meant.

"Babe." He interrupted, reaching out to stop Gary's arm in the process of his hand-flapping. "What are you doing?"

"...talking?" Gary gave him a look that read 'are you stupid?' in big bold letters.

"I mean, with your hands." Jimmy corrected and watched as Gary glanced down at his hands, his face lighting with realization.

"Oh, the stimming?"

"The what?"

"Stimming. Its like... repetitive movements autistic people do when they feel a lot of emotions." 

"Oh, that makes sense. I just thought you liked to wave a lot."

Gary looked at him very seriously for a moment and then burst out laughing.


End file.
